Polymer films are useful in making a variety of disposable articles because polymer films are relatively inexpensive to manufacture, and can be made to be strong, durable, flexible, soft, and a barrier to aqueous liquids such as water. For example, polymer films are used to make disposal personal care items such as diapers, adult incontinence products, feminine care absorbent products, training pants, and the like. In particular, polymer films are suitable outer covers for personal care items and health care products. Polymer films are also useful in making some types of garments and coverings for a variety of articles.
Disposable personal care and health care items, and the like, are often desirably breathable, a barrier to liquids, and strong enough to endure handling in normal use. Breathable means gas or water vapor permeable, liquid barrier means impermeable to liquid, and strength relates to tensile properties. While it is possible to enhance each of these properties of polymer films separately, enhancing the breathability of polymer films, without diminishing the barrier or strength properties of the film, is difficult. For example, certain polymers are more breathable than others, but have unsatisfactory barrier and tensile properties. Other polymers have superior barrier or tensile properties, but are not sufficiently breathable. Accordingly, there is a need for a polymeric film with enhanced breathability and desirable barrier and strength properties for use in making personal care items, health care items, and the like.